Fight
by lem0n
Summary: HGDM eventualy. The hogwarts last years are sent to a muggle city, which is just were hermione lives. Is she really who they think she is?
1. First Day, of her Last year

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP AND WILL NOT BEGIN TO OWN IT IN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That is my alarm. Today is the day I go back to my school.

This is the day that I both dread and love. I go back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to my double life, acting like a shell. Thankfully this is my last year.

When I go back to school no one will talk to me other than to ask me if I could help them with schoolwork. Here at home in Muggle London, my old friends. They know the real me. They convinced me only 2 weeks ago to get a tattoo, a rose in the small of my back. The whole group of my friends (here in Muggle London) Got tattoo's at the same time It was like a group thing. On each of the tattoos somewhere is the word 'fight' mine is along the stem of the rose. When we say 'fight' we mean, us. We fight everything together. We don't listen to anyone and we 'fight' the system. I think it looks awesome but if Harry and Ron saw it they would flip. Thank god I can hide it easily, and it's not like I wear the tight clothes I wear here at my home town. There I wear baggy clothes that would fit someone three times my size. This is because I want to be known as someone who is smart not beautiful. And I want someone to love me for my personality and not because I look fucking awesome in tight clothes. Which, coincidently, I do.

"Honey. It's time to get up."

"Ok I'm coming"

I pull out my always packed school truck and change into a pair of oversized cargo pants, and a sweater that could fit Hagrid. I hate wearing these clothes. But I have too.

I grab my trunk and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I grab a piece of toast and walk to the car, which already has my parents in it.

We drive to king's cross, and I board the Hogwarts express. I look in all the compartments for my best friends, until I find both of them snogging their flavour of the month near the bathrooms. They aren't gonna be around for a while then. I walk to a compartment near the back, sit down and bring out my Laptop. My One bit of sanity, my parents convinced Professor Dumbledore to have it charmed to work on school grounds. Yes. Kay is online. Even our MSN names are odd our own special thing. A bit clichéd since we have had them since the end of grade 6.

nAuGhTykAy: OMG MIA

eViLMiA: Wat is it?

nAuGhTykAy: OK.. we have new ppl coming 2 our skool.

eViLMiA: WAT? WHO?

nAuGhTykAy: sum skool in the outskirts of London r coming to a city skool 4 a new experience. Welcome 2 the dangers of Westville High. We r gonna knock their sox off. :)

eViLMiA: I noe. I wish I was there. :(

nAuGhTykAy: tis okay we will tell u EVERYTHING.

eViLMiA: you betta.

nAuGhTykAy: Mia…

eViLMiA: yeah?

nAuGhTykAy: u okay at that skool u always sound so depressed.

eViLMiA: Im fine…

nAuGhTykAy: k, jus checking.

nAuGhTykAy: oh an can we call ay rose?

eViLMiA: Y?

nAuGhTykAy: cause of ur tat? The guys call mi "cat" now?

eViLMiA: So I presume dom is now…. Um snake.. un noe that doesn't sound very good…

nAuGhTykAy: yeah I noe.. so it's jus the girls.. come on..

eViLMiA: ok…

"Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm in here."

"hey whats that?"

"It's a laptop guys. I was bored waiting where were you?"

"umm…"

"We were looking for you"

"Yeah okay just let me finish"

eViLMiA: Mi 'friends' have come in..

nAuGhTykAy: poor u … but wait onli now? I thought the train left at 9:00

eViLMiA: It does but they been off snogging slutty gurls.

nAuGhTykAy: u do that here at home

eViLMiA: yeah but I tell u guys wat im doing, I dun say. "we were looking 4 u, but we couldn't find you" it doesn't take u half an hour to look up an down a train. sigh

nAuGhTykAy:Wish u were here.

eViLMiA: so do i…

eViLMiA: see ya Kay… tell the guys I say hi.

nAuGhTykAy: Yep luv ya gurl.

eViLMiA: FIGHT – the system

nAuGhTykAy: FIGHT – for your rights

eViLMiA: Has signed off.

nAuGhTykAy: Has signed off.

"ok" I said shutting off the laptop.

"How were your summers?"

"It was great. I got to escape to Ron's for most of it. I'm so sorry you're parents wanted to see more of you."

"No it's ok, I mostly did homework anyway"

"That's our Hermione"

"That reminds me, can you help me with my Potions essay? Great thanks."

"Come on Harry lets go get something to eat?"

And they left me. Bastards.

Normally I would do it but since it's my last year… I don't think I will. I'm not putting up with any more crap.

I get up and walk out of the compartment to change. We'll be arriving soon anyway.

I don my double sized robes, and walk to the front off the train so I can get off first.

The train screeches to a halt and I run to the first carriage up to the school, and get in. after about 10 seconds I am joined by two 6th year Ravenclaws. Then the carriges start moving towards Hogwarts.

R&R people please. I like Reviewers

.:PINK COOKIE:.


	2. It's Us

I forgot a disclaimer before but here it is:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP AND WILL NOT BEGIN TO OWN IT IN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.

Chapter 2 – It's us

I walk into the great hall first and sit at 'our' normal area in the very middle of the Gryffindor table. Soon Harry and Ron join me, with Lavender and Parvati hanging off their arms.

"Hey Herms"

"Please don't call me that"

"Fine, look do you have my essay?"

"What essay?" I say innocently.

"Um Herm the one you were going to do for me?"

"I don't do other people's homework!"

"Well couldn't you have least checked it?"

"Checked what Ronald Weasly? The blank piece of paper you threw at me? Before leaving me to go snog some tart?"

Lavender hugged into Ron more and I was disgusted.

People were watching the confrontation quite interested now, as the famed 'golden trio' were having a fight'

"How dare you call my girlfriend a tart!"

"You're girlfriend?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"When exactly did she become your girlfriend?"

"She has been since the end of last year. Why?"

"So that would explain why you were kissing Ella Hench on the train would it?"

"How dare you acc…

"STOP" thankyou Professor McGonagol best thing you've ever done.

"If you haven't noticed the first years have entered the hall. 50 points from Gryffindor, and you will each receive detentions.

I sat down again. Ron and Lavender gave me a death stare before looking towards the stage.

I zoned out hardly hearing the hats song, it was something about 'unity' again. I watched as the little brats were sorted into their respective houses. I only came back from thinking about the summer when Dumbledore stood up, to start his speech.

"I have the same words that I say every year. There is a list of items banned and you may see the full list, including all items from Weaslys Wizard Wheezes, at MR Filchs office. The forbidden Forest is once again off limits. And lastly before we begin to eat would all students in 7th year please remain after dinner. Tuck in"

The food appeared on the golden plates. But I wasn't really hungry I wondered what could Dumbledore have to say?

It took much too long but soon the food disappeared from the plates. And the younger years started to file out of the hall. Soon only the seventh years remained and Dumbledore stood up again.

"We have included a new project for seventh years this year. You will be spending your seventh year in a Muggle City. We will provide you with accommodation and you will be attending Westville High…"

I couldn't believe my ears! I was going to school with my best friends. I listened much more intently to Dumbledore this time.

"You must attend the school as it provides you mark at the end of the year. You will each be given a certain amount of Muggle money, if you wish for more you may obtain an after-school job. You will be leaving in the morning so please get a very pleasant sleep thankyou"

I was in such a rush to get out my laptop and tell Kay that I ran up the stairs as fast as possible, and when I reached the fat lady had to wait for a prefect. My luck it just had to be Ron.

"Hermione" He sneered. "Need the Password?"

"Obviously"

"Well too bad you aren't getting in." Oh what a shame I had to burst his bubble, and he seemed so pleased with himself.

"That means neither are you."

His face fell he obviously hadn't thought of that

"Well fine I'll let you in because I'm such a nice person but you better do my essay for me."

"No bother don't worry. You don't need to open it for me."

Around the corner had just walked Professor McGonngol.

I walked up to her. "Professor McGonnagol, What is the password to Gryffindor tower?"

"Oh my dear it's 'A Winter Rose'."

"Thankyou very much."

I walked up to the Fat Lady and clearly said: "A Winter Rose" The portrait swung open I looked back at a scowling Ron and smiled as I walked inside.

I quickly located my Laptop and switched it on logging on instantly. To my dismay Kay wasn't online. Then after 10 minutes of staring at the screen I saw her name pop up.

Yes.

eViLMiA: Guess wat?

nAuGhTykAy: wat? U noe I hate guessing games.

eViLMiA: IT"S MY SKOOL

nAuGhTykAy: wat?

eViLMiA: The one that is coming to ur skool it's my skool.

nAuGhTykAy: Mia r u serious?

eViLMiA: YES

nAuGhTykAy: wen? We gotta get the loft ready?

eViLMiA: U aren't already in it?

nAuGhTykAy: My mum made up an excuse that u had 2 be there! So now we r!

eViLMiA: YES

nAuGhTykAy: u got money?

eViLMiA: our skool gives us an allowance! An then I'll jus take sum from home…

nAuGhTykAy: im soo excited.

eViLMiA: that's k.. wait can u get my other clothes? All my ones from home and take them 2 the loft? 4 me?

nAuGhTykAy: yeah sure.. well actull I'll get dom or Brandon to do it:)

eViLMiA:)

nAuGhTykAy: wen r u coming?

eViLMiA: tomoz!

nAuGhTykAy: U betta get sum sleep 2night calss partayyy tomoz night! Our bad gurl is back!

eViLMiA: she is she is..

nAuGhTykAy: go sleep now

eViLMiA: K.. FIGHT – for ur rights

nAuGhTykAy: FIGHT – the system

nAuGhTykAy: has signed off.

eViLMiA: has signed off.

R&R people please. I like Reviewers

.:PINK COOKIE:.


	3. The REAL me

Chapter 3 – The REAL me.

This chapter is dedicated to:

Heroin-xoverdose

leximus28

I didn't pack anything for the journey but my laptop and some other small things. I left all my clothes and magical items behind. I pulled out a small bag from the back of my trunk. This is what I would wear today. If they were going to find the real me when we got to Muggle London, they may as well find out now. Out of the bag I pulled a pair of form-fitting, hip-hugging black jeans. I added my white tank top that said fight, a red jacket and red heels. Once I was dressed I took the spell of my hair leaving it perfectly straight like it was naturally. I added red lip-gloss and eye-liner and mascara to highlight my chocolate eyes. I looked in the mirror. No-one would be able to guess it was me. I had added height, (from the heels) and held myself confidently like I did at home. It was time to break out and fight.

I looked out of my room and seeing no-one in the common room as I had taken to long getting ready grabbed my bag and ran down to breakfast, I stopped right outside the great hall. Time to make an entrance.

I walked straight through the doors and slowly like at my old school people stopped making any noise. They just stared at me. No one could tell who I was. I heard things like:

"Who is that?"

"Do you know her?"

"She is HOT"

The last statement was said many times.

I couldn't believe it, Ron had dumped lavender tart. I had stopped in my tracks to watch Ron kiss Ella, and Lavender scowl.

Harry saw me stare and elbowed Ron. They then both got up and walked over to me. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had both also got up from their seats. Oh Shit. Wait this was good. I could have some fun.

"Hi, saw you looking at me, that girl over there, just a thing but you could be more…" he trailed off suggestively. I tried to stop myself from looking repulsed. As my luck would have it though, Malfoy noticed.

"Weasel, can't you see she thinks you are repulsive?" Oh Shit.

"Does not" Does too, just is too scared to say it.

"Why don't we ask the fair lady herself?" No, bad idea.

"Umm… well I'm sorry but I am not new and I know all of you go through women real fast so really I don't think I want to talk to any of you, much less for you to fight over me." Yes, good reply.

Malfoy leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear. "I know who you are Granger." Okay bad reply.

"So" I whispered back

"Come talk to me, but act like your going to shag me"

"Fine"

Out loud I said "I'd love for you to show me that" Eww, I can't believe I said that.

We walk outside me hanging on his arm. As soon as we are out of the door I pull away and drag him into an empty classroom.

"How'd you know?"

"Well you know, how you where in that compartment on the train?"

"Yes." I said not liking were this was going.

"I was above in the luggage rack."

"What" I exploded "How. Why, why on earth were you in the luggage rack?"

He looked sheepish.

"welliwashidingfrompansy"

"Slower"

"I was hiding from pansy"

I couldn't help it, I cracked up.

"Hey it's not funny. You better stop now." Too bad Malfoy this is the most fun I've had in a long while.

"I'll tell Scarhead and Weasel what you typed about them…"

That shut me up.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"Ok then. You don't tell who I am or what I typed and I will not tell everyone you were hiding from pansy in a luggage rack."

"I don't think so. That is two things to my one."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss"

"Just one?"

"No. One for every day I don't tell."

Now, you have got to be kidding.

"Fine starting now?"

"Yes"

I leaned forward and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"There"

"That can't count"

"You never said where, or for how long."

Yes. I smirked.

"Fine"

"See ya" I stalked out the door.

R&R people please. I like Reviewers

.:PINK COOKIE:.


	4. SORRY

I know I'm not meant to do chapters that are author's notes but I have to this one time**…**

**READ THIS IMPORTANT**

Thanks to those people that reviewed. I'm so sorry and I know my story has been stalled for about 2 months now. I have a reason and have already written half of the next chapter… so I'm really sorry. And will update soon.

Here is a small fraction of the next chapter…

'_The loft'_

_I thought about going back into the great hall but changed my mind. I'd just get asked who I was. So I walked down to the kitchens and managed to get some pumpkin juice and toast._

_I heard noise from up in the great hall, I had better hurry up so I can get on the train. I quickly picked up my bag and sprinted up to the entrance hall. People seemed to be looking around and as I walked into view they all stared at me. Then McGonnagol shouted:_

"_7th years to the station"_

_I walked quickly and confidently to the front of the line to the carriages. With people starring all the way. I quickly grabbed a carriage and blocked the door so no one else could get in. Too bad for them if there weren't enough._

Thanks again,

Pink cookie


	5. the LOFT

Thanks to:

eragons werecat of doom deaths shadow

Schoolcomp7

kialiana666

Heroin-xoverdose

leximus28

LuvMonger

forkslover1

You reviewed, you waited and here it is…

**Chapter 4 – The Loft**

I thought about going back into the great hall but changed my mind. I'd just get asked who I was. So I walked down to the kitchens and managed to get some pumpkin juice and toast.

I heard noise from up in the great hall, I had better hurry up so I can get on the train. I quickly picked up my bag and sprinted up to the entrance hall. People seemed to be looking around and as I walked into view they all stared at me. Then McGonagall shouted:

"7th years to the station"

I walked quickly and confidently to the front of the line to the carriages. With people starring all the way. I quickly grabbed a carriage and blocked the door so no one else could get in. Too bad for them if there weren't enough. On the way down to the station I got thinking… I really didn't want to be blackmailed to kiss Malfoy. But hey… I had no problem with him kissing me… my train of thought was interrupted by the carriages coming to a halt. I removed the charm off the door and jumped out. Once again people started talking. You'd think they might have given up by now.

I walked past two Ravenclaw girls talking in loud whispers.

"You know everyone says it's Brown"

"Brown?"

"Lavender, Gryffindor, Whore … Ringing any bells?"

"Oh… NO I don't think it's her. She's not as naturally pretty."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah for sure, it's gotta be a Hufflepuff or someone quiet"

Their conversation ended as Professor McGonagall said:

"Onto the train NOW"

I stalked once again to the front of the train quickly walking into a compartment and shutting qnd charming the door.

"H..H..HI…"

"What?" I turned around there stood Neville Longbottom

"I..I'll just l..leave now.." he walked past me to the door looking down and fiddling with his hands. It seemed to take him forever just to walk that short distance. He grabbed the door handle, turned it and… Nothing.

"oh sorry" I quickly whispered the counter cruse and he ran out of that carriage like I was going to Avada him. Oh well… his loss. I re charmed the door and took out my laptop.

eViLrOsE: Kay?

sLyCaT: I thought it was Cat? I see u changed ur name!

eViLrOsE: Onli 4 u guys.

eViLrOsE: wats happenin now?

eViLrOsE: Kay? Cat?

sLyCaT: Soz.. science trying 2 bore us 2 death! Wat bout u?

eViLrOsE: Train ride… AgAIN!

sLyCaT: Ur 'friends'

eViLrOsE: Don't know who I am! I'm wearing my home clothes the whole school is so excited.

sLyCaT: good glad someone is having fun! Won't they notice ur gone?

eViLrOsE: No way..not smart enough. Oh and u noe the hot guy I talked bout?

sLyCaT: yeah?

eViLrOsE: he knows who I am. i am being blackmailed

sLyCaT: for what?

eViLrOsE: kisses

sLyCaT: LOL

eViLrOsE: NOT FUNNY

sLyCaT: hey u said he was hot.

eViLrOsE: So?

sLyCaT: ur kissing a hot guy… ur fav pastime at home!

eViLrOsE: yeah but cause I CHOOSE to…it's not the kissing it's the COTROL!

sLyCaT: oh

sLyCaT: well better go got a prac so i'm not allowed on my laptop.

eViLrOsE: K… see you at the loft. FIGHT – for ur rights

sLyCaT: FIGHT – the system

sLyCaT: has signed off.

eViLrOsE: has signed off.

I shut my laptop just as the train pulled into the station… home… YES.

I un-charmed the door and flew onto the platform, breathing in the smoky air. Soon the other students slowly got off the train.

Then McGonagall started speaking again.

"You will be travelling to a your new home by buses one for each house, You should remember I told you the school was called Westville High. I expect only perfect behaviour. Remember once you step through the barrier you are not to mention or perform anything to do with magic. If anyone does they shall instantly be taken back to Hogwarts. For classes with the first years!" she looked around menacingly.

"Ravenclaw on the first bus, then Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on this last one. I was impatient why did we have to have the last bus?

Finally it left driving toward the area she knew so well. The bus drove up to Corlough. The hotel was quite close to the school and it was right next door to the loft she could hardly believe her eyes, this was perfect.

She got out walking into the lobby where McGonagall was once again speaking.

"Your rooms have been allocated to you, you are not to trade or sleep in another persons room. Just ask at the front desk for your room, all you need say is your name. There will be more announcements tonight at dinner go and settle in."

There was a mad rush as everyone ran to the front desk. However I walked up to Mcgonagall.

"Please may I go for a walk" I said failing at the innocent thing because if my choice of attire.

She sniffed loudly while looking at my clothes.

"Yes you may, just be back for dinner."

I thanked her and almost ran outside. From there I walked down 500 metres before Dan and Brandon came and ambushed me. I laughed. Then Kay pushed herself through their bone crushing grip. Setting me free.

"Heya… I'm guessing the blond one was the hot guy? On the second bus?"

"What? And we're not hot?" Dan intervened.

"Shut up you idiots, yeah that's him"

"How did you see him anyway"

"We went and set up the loft…"

The loft has got to be my favourite place in the whole world. It's this old dance studio at the top of an old building, Our parents bought it as a gift, they made it so it was stable, plumbing, electric etc. So we got it as a big hall with lots of mirrors. We spent a whole summer decorating. It was so much fun.

"…and then we got bored waiting so we came outside and sat on the grass, then we watched them all go inside…"

"Picking out the evil hottie" I interjected.

"Yeah"

"I gotta go back to the hotel now" i started to walk away

"Why"

"I've got to be back there for dinner. But I'll come to the loft tonight"

"K… remember our party"

"I'll be there don't worry"

**What did you think?**

**R&R people please. I like Reviewers**

**.:PINK COOKIE:.**


End file.
